Niou no Christmas
Niou no Christmas (仁王のクリスマス Niou's Christmas) is the 11th track to Nio's album P. Lyrics Kanji= 「たまには、ハメ外してさ！」 聞き慣れた声　背中越しのスマイル 増える靴音　やがて屋上（ここ）に訪れる　サンセット 気のないフリで手をあげて 振り向きもせず　いつもの2ワード 微妙なニュアンス　受け取り方は　気分しだい 待ちきれずに　騒ぎ出す街明かり 走り出して　溶け込んだ光に 眩しくなって　目を細めたまるで いつかの映画（シネマ）の1シーン？ 思い出せあのタイトルは… 歌え！踊れ！　聖なる日の　パーティの夜 「ハッピーメリークリスマス！」 何が起きても「メリークリスマス！」 驚くような　悪戯（いたずら）も嘘も 奇跡のスパイス　夢見るように　オールナイトロング 今夜は誰ひとり　眠れない キャンドルに灯をともしたら あとはアレして、あとソレもして 進む時計　夜がふけてく空には　ムーンライト 甘い甘いケーキだって 今夜のそれは　特別なんだろ？ 甘いポエムも　今日ならいいさ　笑ったりしない ハメを外したって　いつもの事、そうだけど 本気出したミッドナイト　きっと分析は不能 大事な言葉　「見失うな自分を」 浮かれた気分のバッド・ボーイズ！ 覚悟してかかれ今夜は 歌え！踊れ！　クリスマスの　パーティの夜 ハッピー！　メリーゴーランド！ 前後不覚の「メリークリスマス！」 驚くような　悪戯（いたずら）も嘘も 奇跡のスパイス　窓の外は　ホワイトクリスマス 今夜は誰ひとり　眠れない こんな素敵な夜だから 忘れられない　楽しい夜に 星は優しく　誘いかける　最上級の罠で クレイジー！　ナイトメア! 歌え！踊れ！　聖なる日の　パーティーの夜 「ハッピー・メリークリスマス！」 何が起きても「メリークリスマス！」 驚くような　悪戯（いたずら）も嘘も 奇跡のスパイス　夢見るように　オールナイトロング 今夜は誰ひとり　眠らせない 世界中に愛を　It's s wonderful life! |-| Romaji= 'tama ni wa, hame hazushi te sa!' kikinare ta koe senaka goshi no sumairu fueru kutsuoto yagate okujō (koko) ni otozureru san setto ki no nai furi de te o age te furi muki mo se zu itsumo no 2 wādo bimyō na nyuansu uketori kata wa kibun shidai machikire zu ni sawagidasu machi akari hashiridashi te tokekon da hikari ni mabushiku natte me o hosome ta marude itsuka no eiga (shinema) no 1 shīn? omoidase ano taitoru wa? utae! odore! seinaru hi no pāti no yoru 'happī merīkurisumasu!' nani ga oki te mo 'merīkurisumasu!' odoroku yō na itazura (itazura) mo uso mo kiseki no supaisu yumemiru yō ni ōrunaito rongu konya wa dare hitori nemure nai kyandoru ni akari o tomoshi tara ato wa are shi te, ato sore mo shi te susumu tokei yoru ga fuke te ku sora ni wa mūnraito amai amai kēki datte konya no sore wa tokubetsu na n daro? amai poemu mo kyō nara ii sa warattari shi nai hame o hazushi ta tte itsumo no koto, sō da kedo honki dashi ta middonaito kitto bunseki wa funō daiji na kotoba 'miushinau na jibun o' ukare ta kibun no baddo.bōizu! kakugo shi te kakare konya wa utae! odore! kurisumasu no pāti no yoru happī! merīgōrando! zengo fukaku no 'merīkurisumasu!' odoroku yō na itazura (itazura) mo uso mo kiseki no supaisu mado no soto wa howaito kurisumasu konya wa dare hitori nemure nai konna suteki na yoru da kara wasure rare nai tanoshii yoru ni hoshi wa yasashiku sasoikakeru saijōkyū no wana de kureijī! naitomea! utae! odore! seinaru hi no pātī no yoru 'happī. merīkurisumasu!' nani ga oki te mo 'merīkurisumasu!' odoroku yō na itazura (itazura) mo uso mo kiseki no supaisu yumemiru yō ni ōrunaito rongu konya wa dare hitori nemurase nai sekaijū ni ai o It ' s s wonderful life! |-| English= “Let's cut loose once in a while!” Smiling at familiar voices Increasing footsteps to see the sunset soon happening on the roof Raising a hand for no reason saying the two usual words without turning around How everyone views the subtle nuances is up to them Impatiently we run toward the city lights that are going wild and pierce like rays We squint as they become dazzling Just like the first scene from that one movie? What was the title... Sing! Dance! It's the party night of this holy day “Happy merry Christmas!” Whatever happens “Merry Christmas!” Even surprising pranks and jokes are a miraculous spice, like dreaming all night long Nobody sleeps alone tonight After I lit the candles I do this, and then that The clock ticks away and there's a moonlight on the endless night sky Even a sweet, sweet cake isn't it a special treat today? Sweet poems are okay for today as well, I promise I won't laugh I know I'm always letting loose, but still It's impossible to rationalize me at midnight when I'm serious Important words "I won't lose myself" Bad boys with a festive mood! Better be prepared tonight Sing! Dance! Party night of Christmas Happy! Merry-go-round! A subconscious “Merry Christmas!” Even surprising pranks and jokes are a miraculous spice, outside the window there's a white Christmas Nobody sleeps alone tonight Because it's such a wonderful night at this unforgettable fun night the stars are gently inviting to the greatest trap Crazy! Nightmare! Sing! Dance! It's the party night of this holy day “Happy merry Christmas!” Whatever happens “Merry Christmas!” Even surprising pranks and jokes are a miraculous spice, like dreaming all night long it won't let anyone sleep alone tonight Love to the whole world, It’s a wonderful life! Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Christmas Songs